Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern-forming method.
Discussion of the Background
In the field of manufacture of semiconductors and the like, a reduction in pattern size has progressed by utilizing a multilayer resist process in order to achieve a higher degree of integration. In the multilayer resist process, an inorganic film such as a silicon-containing film is first formed on a substrate, and a resist film that differs in etching selectivity from the inorganic film is formed on the inorganic film using a resist composition and the like. Then, a mask pattern is transferred through an exposure, and a development with a developer solution is carried out, whereby a resist pattern is obtained. Subsequently, the resist pattern is transferred to the inorganic film by dry etching, and the pattern of the inorganic film is finally transferred to the substrate, whereby a desired patterned substrate is obtained.
In an actual manufacture process of the semiconductor and the like, in a case where defects are generated in patterning of the silicon-containing film and/or the resist film, refabrication may be carried out. In regard to the refabrication, in the case of the inorganic film being a silicon-containing film, in order to remove the silicon-containing film, a wet removal method in which a treatment with an alkaline removing liquid is carried out after a step of a treatment with an acidic removing liquid containing a sulfate ion and/or a fluorine ion (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-139764), wet removal that involves the use of a wet removal composition containing a fluoride source and an ammonium salt (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2010-515107) or the use of concentrated aqueous hydrogen fluoride, as well as dry removal (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-85912), and the like have been proposed.